parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Rabbit Detective
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "The Great Mouse Detective" Cast: *Basil of Baker Street - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Dr. David Q. Dawson - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Olivia Flaversham - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Hiram Flaversham - Jon Arbuckle (The Garfield Show) *Toby - Buck (Home on the Range) *Mrs. Judson - Granny (Looney Tunes) *Professor Ratigan - Pete (Disney) *Fidget - Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Ratigan's Henchmen - Beagle Boys (Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers), Weasels (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Bartholomew - Larry (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Felicia - The Beast (Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild) *The Barmaid - Courtney (Total Drama) *Bartender - Chef Hatchet (Total Drama) *Juggling Octopus - Stefano (Madagascar 3) *Frog and Salamander - Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) *Miss Kitty - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Miss Kitty's Sisters - Minerva Mink and Rouge the Bat (Animaniacs and Sonic X) *Thugs, Sailors and Bums - Total Drama Contestants *Queen Mousetoria - Odette (The Swan Princess) *Disguised Criminal - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) *Client from Hamsted - Jane Porter (Tarzan) Scenes: *The Great Rabbit Detective - Part 1 Kidnapped/"The Main Titles" *The Great Rabbit Detective - Part 2 Porkey Pig Finds Isabella *The Great Rabbit Devective - Part 3 Enter Bugs Bunny *The Great Rabbit Devective - Part 4 Enter Professor Pete *The Great Rabbit Devective - Part 5 "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" * The Great Rabbit Devective - Part 6 The Ususual Footprints/Here's Buck * The Great Rabbit Devective - Part 7 At the Toy Store (+8,000 Subscribers) *The Great Rabbit Devective - Part 8 Stan and Heff Kidnap Isabella/The Chase *The Great Rabbit Devective - Part 9 'There's Always a Chance, Doctor'/ Reuion *The Great Rabbit Devective - Part 10 Pete's Plan *The Great Rabbit Devective - Part 11 Bugs Observation *The Great Rabbit Devective - Part 12 At the Pub *The Great Rabbit Devective - Part 13 "Let Me Be Good To You" *The Great Rabbit Devective - Part 14 The Bar Fight & Food Fight/Following Stan and Heff *The Great Rabbit Devective - Part 15 Bugs and Pete's Confrontaion *The Great Rabbit Devective - Part 16 Pete's Trap/"Goodbye So Soon"/The Queen's Doom *The Great Rabbit Devective - Part 17 "We Set The Trap Off Now!" *The Great Rabbit Devective - Part 18 At Buckingham Palace *The Great Rabbit Devective - Part 19 The Big Ben Chase *The Great Rabbit Devective - Part 20 The Big Ben Brawl *The Great Rabbit Devective - Part 21 "I'll Never Forget You"/A New Case *The Great Rabbit Devective - Part 22 End Credits/"Goodbye So Soon" (Reprise) Poster: The Great Rabbit Detective.png Gallery: Bugs Bunny.svg.png|Bugs Bunny as Basil of Baker Street Porky Pig.jpg|Porky Pig as Dr. David Q. Dawson Isabella Gamescom2018.jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as Olivia Flaversham Jon Arbuckle.png|Jon Arbuckle as Hiram Flaversham Pete TheThreeMusketeers.png|Pete as Ratigan Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump.jpg|Stan and Heff as Fidget Larry.jpg|Larry as Bartholomew Granny-0.png|Granny as Mrs. Judson Buck strong.png|Buck as Toby Beast (Stuart Little).png|The Beast as Felicia Courtney-0.jpg|Courtney as the Barmaid Kitty Katswell-0.jpg|Kitty Katswell as Miss Kitty Mouse Princess Odette.jpg|Odette as Queen Mousetoria Stephano madagascar 3.png|Stefano as the Juggling Octopus Mordecai the Blue Jay.jpg|Mordecai as the Frog Rigby the Raccoon.jpg|Rigby as the Salamander Dracula.png|Dracula as Disguised Criminal Jane Porter in Tarzan.jpg|Jane Porter as Client from Hamstead Category:Uranimated18 Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoofs